Benutzer:Kinira
Kinira Pantarei '''(ihr könnt mich auch nur '''Kinira nennen) ist eine Mitarbeiterin im Pfotenballenklub. To-Do-Liste Tales of Symphonia (Manga) Band 4: *Load 18 Band 5: *Load: 19 *Load: 20 *Load: 21 *Load: 22 Über mich Frühe Jahre Kinira Pantareis erste Erfahrung mit einem Tales of-Spiel kam eher durch einen Zufall. Sie sah es günstig in einem Laden und kaufte sich Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the New World. Gut ein halbes Jahr später holte sie sich Tales of the Abyss. Doch das war für sie ein großer Schock, da es komplett auf Englisch war und sie kaum etwas verstand. Sie legte es beiseite und kaufte sich eine XBox 360 und Tales of Vesperia, was sie als einer der besten Spiele, die sie je gespielt hat, empfunden hatte. Nahe zu zeitgleich kam Tales of Symphonia dazu und sie war sehr überrascht von der einfachen Grafik und dennoch sehr guten Geschichte. Einige Jahre später kaufte Kinira sich Tales of Graces f, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2, Tales of Symphonia Chronicels und eine Playstation 3. Und versuchte sich erneut an Abyss, was sie jetzt besser verstand. Gegenwart Sie kam zum Pfotenballenklub wieder durch einen Zufall. Da der Pfotenballenklub noch sehr wenige Mitarbeiter hat, hat sie sich kurzerhand entschlossen dort mitzumachen. Gerade ist Kinira auf Rang 3 des Wikis und hilft fast tagtäglich mit. Sie hat sich nach kurzer Zeit gut eingelebt, trotzalldem hat sie noch eine Menge zu lernen. Aber sie schlägt sich schon gut durch. In der Zwischenzeit hat sie sich zwei weitere Spin-Offs geholt, Tales of VS., wo man auch Dhaos spielen konnte, und Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X, was sie als eine Art Erweiterung von Tales of Phantasia empfindet. Persönlichkeit Kinira ist ein großer Tales of-Fan. Sie wollte mit den Beitritt in dem Wiki viele andere Tales of-Spieler kennenlernen. Sie kümmert sich gerne um Artes, die bisher nur ein einziges Mal erschienen sind, um die Trivias und um die Inhalte der Mangas.thumb|86px thumb|left|182px Sie beurteilt Charaktere nicht nur vom Charakter und der Hintergrundgeschichte, sondern auch vom ihrem Kampfstil her. Sie mag außergewöhnliche Kampfstile sehr. Aber auch von guter Anwendbarkeit des Kämpfers, so kann sie exzellent mit Gaius und Kratos Aurion umgehen, schwerlich aber mit Raven. Mit einem guten All-Rounder (Nahkampf, Magie und leichte Heilung) kämpft sie am liebsten. Für sie bestehen gute Heiler aus hervorragender Heilung, guter Magie und (wenn vorhanden) ein paar Schlag-Arte. Außerdem achtet sie sehr auf das Design der Charaktere. So findet sie die Kleidung von Lloyd Irving als viel zu auffällig doch die für Yuan Ka-Fai als sehr aufwändig gemacht. Kinira mag außerdem die Openings der Tales of-Spiele, sowie die Musik in den Spielen. Demnach achtet sie sehr stark auf die Musik der einzelnen Spiele. Neben der Tales of-Reihe mag sie noch Naruto und Pokémon. Außerdem spielt sie Keyboard und erhofft sich bald ein paar Lieder aus der Reihe spielen zu können. Trivia *Sie besitzt vier Spin-Offs, davon sind allerdings nur zwei in Europa erscheinen. Lieblings Tales of-Spiele |-|1. Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Kratos Aurion, Yuan Ka-Fai Einer der besten Tales of Spiele. Das Kampfsystem ist sehr übersichtlich. Eine ausführliche Geschichte, wo ich allerdings meist das Gefühl habe, dass Lloyd zu stark im Mittelpunkt steht. Die Welt blieb mir im Kopf und ich würde sogar sagen, dass ich sie in-und auswendig kenne. Wunderschöne und teils witzige Musik unterstreicht noch das Spielflair. Besonders die Musikstücke "Beat the Angel", "Sheena", "Secret of a Blue Sky" und "The End of a Thought" beeindrucken mich stark. Was ich leicht zu bemängeln habe ist, dass man die Filme nicht überspringen kann und dass man eigentlich kaum/keine Informationen zu den "niederen" Antagonisten bekommen hat. Fazit: Tales of Symphonia ist einer der RPGs, die man unbedingt mal gespielt haben sollte. Die Geschichte ist spannend und überraschungsbereit erzählt. |-|2. Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Yuri Lowell, Rita Mordio, Judith, Duke Pantarei Bei diesem Spiel muss ich sagen, dass das Kampfsystem mir am besten gefällt. Es ist nicht allzu kompliziert und doch herausfordernd. Die Charaktere sind sehr vielseitig. Mal einen eher untypischen Held zu spielen ist sehr angenehm und auch von Duke, wo man ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass er der Endboss sei, bin ich stark beeindruckt (Deshalb heißt der Nachname meines Accounts auch Pantarei). Die einzigen Charaktere, die mich nicht überzeugen, sind Karol Capel und Raven. Die Musik gibt dem Spiel noch einen gewissen Pfiff. |-|3. Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell, Gaius, Muzét, Chronos Das Selber-Entscheiden, finde ich an sich eine gute Idee, allerdings wirkt dadurch Ludger Kresnik als viel zu unselbstständig. Außerdem geht mir der Bezug zu stark auf ihn und Elle. Die Story ist interresant und mit vielen Problemen geschmückt, allerdings geht es mir immer zu stark auf das eine. Die verschiedenen Enden sind auch ein schöner Einfall, wo ich fast bei jedem Ende weinen muss. Besonders Jyde finde ich jetzt bei Weitem besser als im Vorgänger. Durch die Hymne der Überzeugung bekommt das Spiel eine schöne Melodie und es ist ein Teil des Fundaments dessen. Angenehm ist es, dass man Gaius und Muzét spielen kann. Auch das Kampfsystem ist nicht von schlechten Eltern. Die Cameos sind okay. Fazit: Der Bezug geht mir zu stark auf das Erreichen des Zieles, trotzdem ein guter Teil. |-|4. Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X= Lieblingsfiguren Rondoline E. Effenberg, Amber Klein, Suzu Fujibayashi, Dhaos Ein wundervolles Spin-Off, der es leider nicht nach Europa oder in die Vereinigten Staaten geschafft hat. Das Kampfsystem ist sehr einfach gehalten, wodurch viel Nostolagie hineinspielt. Die Geschichte spielt sich in Aselia und handelt von Dio und Mell. Die zwei sind Narikiri-Kämpfer und können durch einen Kostümwechsel spezielle Kampffertigkeiten erhalten. Auch der für Narikri Dungeon X entworfene Charakter Rondoline E. Effenberg ist eine untypische Kämpferin des Aselia-Zeitalters. Sie kann Magie benutzen, obwohl sie ein Mensch ist. Auch mehr von Dhaos kann man in Erfahrung bringen, wodurch sein Tod in Tales of Phantasia umso tragischer wirkt. Die Musik ist größtenteils aus Phantasia übernommen. Neben dem eigentlichen Spiel ist auch noch Tales of Phantasia enthalten, das erste Spiel der Tales of-Reihe. Fazit: Der Spin-Off hat großes Potential. Es ist wirklich schade, dass es nicht außerhalb von Japan erschienen ist. |-|5. Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Kanonno, Widdershin Obwohl das Spiel ein Spin-Off ist, finde ich es sehr gut. Da es ein Cross-Over ist, kommen viele Charaktere hinzu, die man zuvor noch nie gespielt hat, wie z.B. Stahn Aileron oder Senel Coolidge. Das Kampfsystem hält sich im Großen und Ganzen an dem von Tales of the Abyss, was ich persönlich als sehr angenehm empfinde. Die Jobs sind eine nette Idee, doch ich persönlich hätte ein paar von ihnen weggelassen. Das Nicht-Rumrätseln in den Dungeons fehlte mir allerdings und dass man stillstehen musste um ein Objekt einzusetzen, geht mir ziemlich auf die Nerven. Die Musik ist größtenteils aus der Tales of-Reihe genommen. Schade finde ich es, dass man Kanonno nicht spielen kann und dass das Spiel leider komplett auf Englisch ist. Fazit: Schade, dass der zweite und dritte Teil nie nach Europa kam. |-|6. Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie, Pascal, Richard Das Spiel fand ich am Anfang ziemlich langweilig, da ich erst immer die Geschichte durchspiele und beim zweiten oder dritten Durchgang erst mit den Sidequests beginne. Es ging mir zu stark immer nur um Freundschaft und das bekannte Rette-die-Welt kam mir beim ersten Durchspielen nicht sehr gut durch. Trotzdem möchte ich (bis auf Cheria) die Charaktere loben. Sie sind sehr unterhaltsam. Meine Lieblingswissenschaftlerin Pascal finde ich sehr lustig, besonders bei ihren ersten Auftritt. Am Besten ist der Future-Teil, wo man vollständig mit Richard spielen kann und man mehr von Fodra sieht. Auch da hat Pascal mal wieder einen superwitzigen "ersten" Auftritt. Das Theme von Sophie finde ich sehr traurig, aber auch sehr tiefgründig. Neben der Musik von innen, finde ich auch den Openingsong "White Wishes" wunderschön. Fazit: Ein Teil, dessen Kampfsystem mir nicht so gut gefiel. Die Geschichte war teils zu langweilig erzählt worden. |-|7. Abyss= Lieblingsfiguren Jade Curtiss, Ion, Sync Ein gutes RPG, wenn man nicht unbedingt darauf achtet, dass das Spiel komplett in Englisch ist und alles viel komplizierter erklärt wird, insbesondere von Jade , als es eigentlich ist. Trotzdem habe ich bei diesem Spiel das Gefühl, dass fast alle spielbaren Charaktere hineinpassen, doch die Protagonisten Luke und Tear, aber auch Natalia, haben mich nicht ganz überzeugt. Das Musikstück "The Meaning of the Birth" verleiht mir eine Gänsehaut und die "Grand Fonic Hymn" ist einfach nur wundervoll. Fazit: Wegen fehlender Übersetzung wurde der Spielspaß etwas zu stark gebremst. Die Geschichte war für mich viel zu kompliziert. |-|8. Dawn of the New World= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Yuan Ka-Fai Mein erstes RPG und Tales of Spiel. Am Anfang fand ich es sehr gut, doch nachdem ich andere Tales of Spiele gespielt hatte, ist es sehr schlecht geworden. Die Hauptcharaktere sind einfach nur langeweilig und überzeugen mich nicht. Und der einzige spielbare Charakter, der mich überzeugt, ist Richter, der fast nur über Side Quests spielbar ist. Das Nicht-Trainieren der anderen Charaktere geht mir ziemlich auf die Nerven, da Lloyd und Co. auf hohen Level sehr stark wären. Dass man die Älteren auch nicht ausrüsten kann (inklusive keine eigenen Titelveränderungen + keine Kostüme), nehme ich sehr übel. Die Musik und das Rekrutieren der Monster sind das Beste am ganzem Spiel. Fazit: Ich bin bei Weitem mit dem Vorgänger zufriedener. |-|9. VS.=Der Spin-Off ist an sich eine gute Idee, allerdings wegen des kleinen Handlungsstranges (und dass es auf japanisch ist), hat es keine allzu lange Spieldauer und das Zusatsspiel hinterlässt bei mir ein Fragezeichen. Schade finde ich es, dass ich nicht Vegue Lungberg oder Shirley spielen kann. Mint Adenade und Mao hatten im Spiel überhaupt nichts zu suchen, da es ein reines Beat'em up ist. Ein dicker Pluspunkt ist, dass man mit Dhaos und Barbatos Goetia, zwei Bosse, spielen kann. Fazit: Wer mal Lust hat ein Antagonist zu sein, sollte es sich günstig holen. Allerdings würde ich das Spiel nicht weiterempfehlen. |-|10. Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell, Gaius, Muzét Vielleicht liegt es an mir, weil ich das Manga zuerst gelesen habe, doch ich finde das Spiel einfach nur langweilig. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, dass ich sage, dass dieses Spiel das langweiligste Tales of-Spiel ist, was ich je gespielt habe. Interresant sind die zwei Handlungstränge von Milla und Jyde, allerdings mag ich keine zu offensichtlichen Verräter und Cameo-Auftritte kommen auch keine. Die Antagonisten haben mich bei Weitem mehr überzeugt als die Protagonisten. Fazit: Eine interresante Welt, allerdings eine langweilige Geschichte.